It is well known in the prior art that a rotary machine such as a motor, a stator is fixed and mounted to a support body (housing) and is not rotated.
Rotating motion of a rotor is performed in that magnetic repulsion and attraction force due to magnetic poles of the stator acts as torque on the rotor, and at the same time, the magnetic repulsion and attraction force due to magnetic poles of the rotor also acts on the stator. In the motor of the prior art, the force acting on the rotor is, so to speak, absorbed by the support body.
The inventor of the present invention pays attention to this force acting on the stator, and makes it the main problem that the force acts as torque on the stator, and in addition to the conventional rotating output of the rotor, new rotating output by the stator is also taken to the outside.